J'apprendrai
by Melloan
Summary: Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre. Peut-être même sera-t-il aidé dans cette voie ... .


**Titre : **J'apprendrai

**Résumé :** Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre. Peut-être même sera-t-il aidé dans cette voie ... .**  
><strong>

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama.

**NdA : **Bonjour à tous !**  
><strong>

Deuxième OS sur le couple Erwin x Rivaille, toujours dans le même ton que ''Je te broierai'' et qui pourrait donc aisément se situer dans sa continuité. Je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>J'apprendrai ...<strong>_

Brisé, il se sentait brisé … .

Corps réduit à l'état d'une vaste plaie exhalant ses dernières plaintes de douleur.  
>Âme bataillant désespérément pour ne pas sombrer.<p>

Combativité l'abandonnant irrémédiablement … ou plutôt non. Elle était simplement sur le point de l'abandonner. Simplement. Si proche que ses oreilles bourdonnaient déjà du chant de l'hallali.

« Erwin. »

Voix faible et rauque, s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres en même temps qu'un nuage de buée attestant que son corps était toujours plus chaud que l'atmosphère. Voile de pluie sale et grisâtre qui charriait davantage d'immondices qu'elle ne nettoyait les corps morts. Ou presque morts. Était-ce seulement encore son corps d'ailleurs ? Traître et faible. Sale et si … si bassement humain.

« Erwin … »

Il était si bassement humain. Si salement humain.

L'espoir de l'Humanité n'était jamais été qu'un homme trop fier pour se permettre de ployer sous cette charge incohérente. Démentielle. Signe que l'espérance pouvait quelque fois être cruelle au point de se nourrir d'une vie pour continuer à exister. Et lui-même, existerait-il encore lorsqu'il quitterait ce Monde ? Ou disparaîtrait-il des mémoires aussi sûrement que son corps ne serait jamais retrouvé ?

Il ne savait pas. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il voulait juste …

« Erwiiiinnnnnn ! »

Torse se cambrant dans un long cri qui déchira le champ de bataille déserté. Avant de retomber mollement dans la boue s'accumulant déjà tout autour de lui comme pour constituer son linceul de fange. Sordide. Immonde. À son image. Celle d'une bête trop en marge pour un jour espérer se couler dans la foule.

Au diable la foule, il n'y avait de toutes manières qu'une seule personne qui eût de l'importance pour lui ! Qu'une seule personne qu'il souhaitât voir au seuil de sa … non, il ne pouvait même pas le penser. Les mots avaient un pouvoir, et il refusait d'en offrir à cette réalité trop abjecte.

Il ne voulait pas … pas sans lui … .

« Erwin, je t'en prie … »

Brisé, il se sentait brisé … .  
>Au point de supplier le Destin. Au point de mobiliser toutes ses forces dans le seul et unique but de lever bien haut l'un de ses bras. Unique phare susceptible de guider son rédempteur jusqu'à lui. Main couverte de sang - de <em>son<em> sang - mais qui continuait toujours à serrer convulsivement l'une des poignées métalliques de son équipement tridimensionnel. Filin métallique tranché et pendant dans le vide comme un réseau de veines qui ne véhiculerait plus jamais de vie à chaque battement d'un cœur qui faiblissait de plus en plus.

Faiblissait pour lui, à cause de lui … .

« Me laisse pas comme ça, sale bâtard ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît … . »

Rébellion bravache. À moitié étouffée par la mort. Domptée par le désespoir.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?!

Il avait pourtant une promesse à honorer … .

« Sauve-moi maintenant que tu m'as condamné, tu me dois bien ça … . »

Il le lui devait, ils se le devaient l'un à l'autre.

Malgré les mots souvent trop durs qu'ils n'avaient eu de cesse de s'échanger faute de savoir traduire leurs sentiments autrement. Malgré le sel qui irritait désormais ses lèvres tuméfiées, glissant le long de ses dents pour humecter cette langue à jamais gonflée. Il étouffait … . Son bras ployait sous son propre poids. Même ses doigts gourds avaient lâché la poignée déformée, ultime convulsion de ses nerfs torturés n'attendant plus que la fin pour rompre.

Encore quelques secondes, juste quelques secondes … .

Son regard voilé lui offrait le spectacle de sa main chutant lentement en un long arc de cercle, mais il voulait encore tenir. Pour lui. Pour qu'il pût le voir.

« Rivaille ! »

Voix lointaine, comme un écho trop faible.

Et pourtant l'instant d'après, deux mains chaudes vinrent enserrer la sienne pour la stopper avant qu'elle ne touchât le sol, glissant rapidement sur son bras puis son torse afin de le soulever et de serrer contre lui le haut de son corps qui … .

Gargouillements d'horreur tout autant que de désespoir : il n'avait plus que le haut de son corps.

« Erwin putain … . »

Tête dodelinant faiblement tandis qu'un visage mutilé venait de se glisser dans la délicieuse chaleur du cou de cet homme, inspirant dans un sanglot comme pour se remplir une dernière fois les poumons de son odeur. Puanteur de sang et de sueur malgré tout si rassurante. Doigts tendres qui s'abîmèrent bientôt sur sa joue afin de la caresser dans une douceur qui tira à l'agonisant un long gémissement de désespoir.

Ils n'avaient jamais été tendres l'un avec l'autre, alors pourquoi ?!

Pourquoi maintenant ?!

Pourquoi _seulement_ maintenant ?!

« Erwin ... »

C'était comme ces mots. Ces mots qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dit … .

« … je t'aime … »

Ironique faucheuse entrouvrant des portes cadenassées de son vivant.

Ultime présent comme pour lui prouver l'inutilité de son existence dont il n'avait finalement pas assez su profiter faute de savoir ranger sa fierté. Faute d'oser … d'oser … .

Avant que finalement ses paupières ne se fermassent et que son corps ne retombât comme pour se fondre une dernière fois au creux du sien … .

* * *

><p>« Erwin ! »<p>

Le cri avait résonné dans la chambre si peu meublée, roulant un instant entre les murs avant de finalement se noyer dans le silence. Silence nocturne, comme l'attestait l'obscurité régnant désormais dans la pièce, à peine troublé par un rai de lumière filtrant en-dessous de la porte menant au bureau de son supérieur. Travaillait-il encore à cette heure-ci ? Il y avait fort à parier que ce fût le cas, et Rivaille se leva donc avec prudence - histoire de ne pas davantage abîmer sa cheville blessée - afin de le rejoindre.

Corps massif ployé en avant, assoupi. Feuilles toujours à la main attestant que le sommeil avait dû le faucher en pleine élaboration de sa prochaine stratégie extra-muros. Malgré ses airs sages, le blond n'avait jamais su s'arrêter à temps, se retrouvant ainsi à dormir sur son bureau plus souvent qu'à son tour. Occasion généralement trop belle pour son Caporal qui en profitait alors pour le réveiller brusquement et l'engueuler à sa manière.

Mais pas ce soir … .

Ce soir, il se contenta de repousser tous ces papiers afin de pouvoir lui-même s'asseoir sur la surface en bois du meuble, sa main venant doucement se perdre dans la chevelure à présent décoiffée. Il était vrai que la sensation était agréable. Autant que lorsqu'il saisissait ces cheveux blonds à pleine main afin de forcer son amant à se dévoiler à lui.

Deux sauvages, ils n'étaient finalement que deux sauvages.

Deux menaces se toisant sans jamais réellement s'affronter. Ou si peu.

Même si suffisamment pour que Smith émergeât du sommeil quelques secondes plus tard, frottant alors ses yeux embués de fatigue d'un simple revers du poing tandis que le Caporal avait déjà cessé de le toucher. À l'instant-même où il avait remué.

S_ois un homme putain, fais-le !_

« Quelle heure est-il ?

- Bordel mais on s'en contre-fout ! »

Et toujours cette violence verbale.

S'étiolant à la seconde-même où Rivaille écarta les bras de son amant avec brutalité afin de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui. Lui bondissant sur les genoux comme un chat sauvage pour se lover contre son torse tandis que son étreinte brusque se refermait déjà sur lui.

Pour le serrer. Et le serrer.

« Je t'aime connard. »

Non, ce n'était pas encore de la tendresse. Mais il apprendrait … .

Peut-être guidé par cette main qui venait de lui saisir le menton afin de l'obliger à relever le visage en direction de celui du blond.

Et de ses lèvres … .

Et de ses doigts lui caressant la joue avec douceur, comme dans une réminiscence … .

Mélange de douleur infecte et d'ataraxie sans borne … .

« Je t'aime Rivaille. »

Il apprendrait … .

Pour ne plus jamais rien perdre d'important.


End file.
